


Miss Swan?

by red_streaks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_streaks/pseuds/red_streaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, do you have a shirt I could borrow?” <br/>Miss Swan knocks on the door twice as she enters the classroom, and Regina stops mid lecture to the regard the women at her door. </p>
<p>A very wet woman, Regina notes, lowering the marker she was using on the board. Miss Swan’s shirt is sticking to the front of her body in what looks like a brown liquid. She looks miserable, holding her curled hair away from the splatter and tugging at the end of her shirt.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Regina raises an eyebrow and waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Swan?

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for SQ Teachers fic :)

“Hey, do you have a shirt I could borrow?”

Miss Swan knocks on the door twice as she enters the classroom, and Regina stops mid lecture to the regard the woman at her door.

A very _wet_ woman, Regina notes, lowering the marker she was using on the board.

Miss Swan’s shirt is sticking to the front of her body in what looks like a brown liquid. She looks miserable, holding her curled hair away from the splatter and tugging at the end of her shirt.

Nevertheless, Regina raises an eyebrow and waits.

“We were reading Oedipus Rex and Justin was drinking coffee when he found out- well, you know.” Miss Swan frowns down at her shirt, a red loose shirt she wears often that highlights the color of her-

“Anyways, I really need something to wear. I’m not swimming in Justin’s spit for the rest of the day.”

Regina finally speaks, and the tittering that started behind her when Miss Swan came in stopped completely.

“I might have something.”

Of course she had something. Miss Swan, the sophomore English teacher in front of her own classroom, was always in need of clothing. There was that time the back of her sweater was ripped open when she tried broke up a fight in Regina’s classroom (2011 was a strange year), that other time a student started a food fight in Miss Swan’s classroom, and the most recent one, where Miss Swan got too creative with one lesson involving glue. In short, Miss Swan was always in need of a shirt. Regina pretended to look anyways, opening closet doors and drawers before taking one out of the last drawer in her desk. She also had hot chocolate packets, but that was another story.

“Here, I hope it fits.”

Regina threw the shirt, and she heard the tittering of the students again, giggling and whispering among each other.

“Ugh, you’re a life saver. Lunch’s on me!” Miss Swan was already walking out of the classroom when the classroom erupted in loud ‘oooooohhhhhh’’s and giggles.

“Oh, shush. Let’s get back to business.” 

* * *

 

Regina was having a bad day.

Emma could tell because her hair was up and away from her face, the few dangling locks that dared to fall over her eyes were brutally swept behind her ear.

Of course, Emma knows this because she can see Regina’s desk from her own, the open doors and desks to both of their classrooms facing each other conveniently. She considers going over to ask her for a shirt, but she used that excuse a couple of days ago already.

Emma chuckles after Regina shushes a student for the third time in five minutes making that adorable scrunched up face. She rubs her temples and stares longingly at the probably empty coffee mug in front of her, the one that has the Evil Queen’s cartoon face. Emma thought it was a nice gift.

“Should you really be staring?” Grace, a tiny little thing that she’s sure runs the underground candy cigarette ‘business’, which isn’t even the weirdest thing that’s happened at this school, pipes up from the front row. Emma glares at her and shuffles some papers around unconvincingly.

“Shouldn’t you be taking notes?” Grace sticks her tongue out at that, and Emma mimics her. She takes out her cellphone, and Emma is just the tiniest bit embarrassed at being caught staring that she only threatens to take the phone away once.

“Whatever. Gretel told me to tell you- beg you to go cheer up Miss Milll’s since you’re her girlfriend or something.” Grace puts her phone away and picks up her pen, blissfully oblivious to Emma’s blush.

“That’s not,- I’m not-. It’s against school policy, anyways.” Emma mumbles, and apparently half the class is listening because a boy at the very back whispers loudly,

“I knew it! You owe me ten bucks, dic-”

“Hey! Who’s betting in my classroom?” Emma stands up, hoping the movement will conceal her deepening blush, but one look at Grace’s smirking face tells her she failed miserably. Little shit.

“No more talk about that, okay?!” Emma sits down, brushing her hands over her shirt, and she feels the material of the light scarf.

Which is Regina’s.

She huffs and drops her head to her hands, letting her face cool down before she looks up again to see Regina biting the end of her pen in frustration.

Emma groans loudly in defeat and calls Grace over.

“Here. Pour me a cup of coffee from the teachers lounge and bring back the creamer and all that, okay?” She’s not looking her in the eye when she hands her the cup; it’s embarrassing because Grace is a student who is like five feet tall and has fake cigarettes in her pocket, and who apparently sees through a very flustered Emma. Who is a teacher and should have more authority over these kids, seriously.

“Do I have to turn in the notes if I go?” Grace tilts her head smirking and Emma send her out of the classroom with a loud groan.

Emma keeps an eye on Regina the whole time Grace is gone, and by the time she comes back, Regina’s snapped at a different kid at least twice now. Grace’s phone is pinging like crazy, and Emma is about to just go talk to Regina when Grace comes in running with a cup of coffee.

“Mr. Gold almost caught me!” She almost drops the cup on Emma’s desk and it’s all very ridiculous and childish, she feels nervous for no reason so she makes Grace deliver the now prepared cup and hides behind a book.

Grace points and glares at Emma once she’s talking to Regina, and Emma slowly lowers the book as Regina smiles her way. Students are rising off their seats to see, and Emma doesn’t know who’s the biggest teenager in the room.

Regina’s smiles starts at her brow, the loosening of her frown and the brightening of her eyes.She lowers her pen and mouths thank you, her shoulders instantly relaxing.

She doesn’t direct a word to the students for the rest of the period.

* * *

 

Grace’s phone pings again, and making sure that Miss Swan is still busy staring at Miss Mills, she unlocks it and reads the message.

“ _Totally not in love, right?_ ” Grace rolls her eyes and looks up again, noticing that Miss Swan is mouthing words to Miss Mills and giggling.

“ _Idiots._ ”


End file.
